Carla and Peter  The truth revealed
by idontshipiboat
Summary: Story based on the court trial and Peter and Carla's affair.
1. Chapter 1

Carla woke up with a feeling of foreboding. She knew what she was going to have to face today, or more like who she was going to have to face - her rapist. The man who months ago pinned her to her agaisnt her door and did unspeakable things to her. She had tried her best since then to get over it, apart from her attempted suicide, she had done pretty well. Although it did help that she was having an affair with the man she was head over heels in love with. She knew it was wrong but she hadn't been able to bring herself to end it with him, she was too in love with him and she couldn't give up the way she felt when she was with him. She knew he would be there with her today, although not in the way she would like as until Frank was locked away in prison their affair had to remain a secret. She couldn't wait until Frank was behind bars and she could be with Peter properly, in the way they had wanted to ever since the night he revealed his true feelings for her. All of a sudden she heard the doorbell go, she had got used to flinching every time she heard it, whether she would ever stop doing that, she didn't know, but she knew it would help knowing there was no chance it would be Frank.

Michelle had gone out so Carla had to get the door, she nervously opened it, without taking it off the latch. When she realised it was Peter she felt a wave of relief come over her, she opened it fully and let him in, closing as well as locking it as soon as he was in the door. She never failed to stun him with her beauty, he watched her walk across the room, her long, silky black hair flowing down her back, he could tell how scared she was. he wrapped his arms around her, gazing into her captivating, emerald green eyes which were guarded by thick black eyelashes. He reassured her that everything was going to be ok. "Listen, Carla, I know you're nervous but don't be, if anything you should be excited, as soon as that evil man is locked away, we can be together, I can hold you in my arms whenever I want, can't I?" he said with a small smile on his face, he looked genuinely happy and excited which made Carla's heart melt, she wished she could feel excited but she was just too frightened. What if he didn't go to prison? What if he came and did it to her again? She didn't share these fears with Peter, she didn't have to, he knew.

"How did you manage to get away?" Carla asked Peter, she hated not being able to see him whenever, hacing to skulk around like they had something to be ashamed of, so that was one good thing that would come of today. "I just told Leanne I was going to get some fags, she's coming today as well you know" peter replied. "Really? why, she hates my guts, or is that why she's coming?" Carla questioned, laughing slightly but genuinely interested in why Leanne would bother to come. "Not as much as she will after today, but she's coming to support you, so she says, despite what she feels about you, she knows you're not lying". Carla and Peter both felt guilty thinking about Leanne's devotion to Peter, and the fact she was still sticking by Carla, in a funny sort of way, even after everything. "I best be off anyway, I just wanted to check you were ok, I'll see you at court later, love you" He kissed her goodbye and reluctantly left the flat, he hated leaving her, knowing how unbelievingly fragile she was, but he had to.

Carla got dressed into a smart, plain black dress and knee-high black boots. she finished doing her make-up and tried to calm herself down with a cheeky glass of red, she was aware of how Peter felt about her drinking, but she had a right to drink, today of all days, didn't she.

At 12:30 her and Michelle left for court, Carla tried to appear confident but inside she was terrified. She just had to try and do what Peter said, focus on the future, their future...


	2. Chapter 2

Carla nervously stumbled over to the stand where she had to go over the events of that night, the night she was raped by Frank Foster. She tried not to look at him as he made her feel even more nervous, he looked so confident, like he knew she couldn't do it. She wanted to prove him wrong, that she was strong enough to do it, but anyone who knew her to a certain extent knew that she wasn't as strong as she made out, she was fragile, Peter understood this. She could see Peter out of the corner of her eye, the sight of him would've made her feel better if her wasn't seated next to Leanne, his wife.

Carla answered the questions as honestly as she could, not mentioning the affair she was currently having with Peter Barlow, they had asked her about that, but she had denied it. It was going reasonably well, which she was pleased of, however after she went and sat down things just went downhill from there. Maria took the stand and tried to defend Carla as best she could, but her story began to crumble.

Peter look towards Carla as they watched Maria try her best to make them believe her, he found it hard to take his eyes off her, but despite being in awe of her beauty, he didn't fail to notice the look of dispair on her face, she looked like a broken woman and he desperately wanted to fix her, he want to take her in his arms and tell her it would all be ok. Instead he couldn't even sit next to her, as his wife had plonked herself inbetween them, on purpose he supposed.

He then realised it was his turn to take the stand. He walked up calmly, feeling optimistic about getting that evil man locked up. Carla looked hopeful which made him even more determined to do his best for her. He answered to questions in a calm and collected manor, he wouldn't let anything get in the way of making sure Frank got what he deserved. They questioned him about having an affair with Carla, he denied it of course, believably so he thought. However something terrible happened. He saw Anne passing a photograph to Leanne, he felt a strange nervous feeling in his stomach, somewhere in his mind he knew what it was a picture of. Leanne looked at the photograph, a look of pure anger and upset on her face. Carla, who was sitting close to Leanne looked at the photo, when she realised what it was she looked like she would burst into tears, instead she just bowed her head down, like she had given up and knew what the verdict would be. Leanne leapt up out of her seat and shouted at Peter "What the hell is this?" she was fighting back tears whilst holding up a photo of Carla and Peter kissing. The courtroom was silent, but Peter could hear the faint sound of Carla sobbing. Frank's lawyer took the photo off Leanne, claiming it was sufficient evidence that Carla and Peter had been having an affair.

"How dare you do this to me Peter, I knew it, I knew you and her were having an affair, you put me through all these lies but you've been at it for months haven't you? You kept denying it but somewhere inside i knew it, you're just a filthy scumbag!" Leanne screamed at Peter. "It wasn't like that - " Peter tried to explain. "I don't wanna hear it, i hope you and this slut live happily ever after, you deserve eachother, you're just two pathetic alcoholics!" Leanne was ordered to leave the courtroom and she stormed out angrily.

But what will this mean for Frank's case...


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were allowed to leave the court so the jury could make their decision, Carla raced outside, she perched on the step allowing the tears to stream down her face, she used to be able to prevent it, she was even quite good at it, but these days she couldn't help crying. As much as she loved Maria and Michelle, she didn't feel like them comforting her right now, there was only one person who she wanted to be there for her, but whether he still would be after the revelation in court was another story. She heard the door behind her open, she didn't want to look at the person as they'd see she'd been crying.

Peter walked out the door looking round, hoping Carla hadn't run off before hearing the verdict but he saw her sitting on the second step with her head down. He went and sat next to her, not really knowing what to say he just looked at her, hoping his presence would bring her some comfort. She had lifted her head up down, she was looking in his direction but not directly at her, she just stared into space looking distant and broken. He looked into her tear stained deep emerald eyes, full of so much hurt and pain that he wished he could erase. Her mascara had smudged down her face leaving dark black marks under her eyes and cheeks and the wind blew her raven hair in her face.

"you alright"

"of course i'm not alright Peter, our affair has just been revealed in court, backing up the lies that i'm a lying little slut who just wanted Frank out of the way so i pretended i got raped, but yeah aside from that i'm fantastic"

"I know, stupid question, but it shouldn't affect the case too much"

"Oh, won't it? How'd you work that one out?"

"Well, there may be proof we're having an affair now, but there's no evidence to say we were at it while you two were together"

"Like that means anything to them (hesitates a moment) what you gonna do about Leanne?"

"Well i'll have to talk to her later, but for now my main concern is you"

"For now? Don't I feel special" Carla said sarcastically.

Peter tried to retort but was interrupted by Maria, informing them that the court was ready. Carla stood up but was a bit shaky and Peter tried to steady her however she just pushed him off.

Once they'd sat down Carla felt a her stomach doing cart wheels, she had never felt this nervous before, it was a horrible feeling, she was usually good at keeping her cool but right now she felt like bursting into tears and racing out the courtroom, although she couldn't do that as she had to see her abuser being put where he belongs.

"have you reached a unanimous verdict?" the judge asked the jury.

"yes" the spokesperson stood up. Maria slipped her hand into carla's and squeezed it tight.

"have you found the defendant guilty or not guilty for the rape of miss Carla Connor?"

Peter closed his eyes tight, him and Carla were both secretly praying to a God neither of them even believed in, somewhere in the back of his mind he was concerned about Leanne, he felt guilty about hurting her and wished he could apologise to her, but at the moment his main worry was the verdict. If Frank got off for this Carla would fall apart and he couldn't bear to see that.

"not guilty" the spokesperson informed the Judge.

" Frank Foster, you have been found not guilty, you're free to go."

Carla and Peter's hearts both broke at the same time when they heard those words.


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!" Carla screamed "He can't get away with this, i'm not a liar, he raped me, HE RAPED ME, WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

" Because, now everyone's seen you for what you really are, a lying, heartless homewrecker!" Frank shouted back, with a hint of new found confidence in his voice, confident in the knowledge he had got a away with it, again, he had tried to rape Maria, unsuccessfully, but he had done it to Carla, took away every shred of dignity she had left and now he just continued taking.

Peter looked angrier than Michelle had ever seen him before, he looked like he was going to leap over and throttle Frank. "Peter just leave it, it won't help anything and it won't help Carla" Michelle warned him.

Peter reluctantly looked at Carla, it broke his heart to see her this upset, the only way to describe how upset she was would be to say if she had a bottle of vodka and some sleeping pills right now she'd try to end it all.

Maria and Michelle helped Carla out of the door, Peter trialing behind. Once they'd got outside Carla could feel herself gagging, the thought of knowing he was out there and could come and hurt her all over again whenever he felt like it made her want to be sick. She could see Peter in the corner of her eye, as much as she loved him right now she couldn't bear to look at him, if only he'd come to his senses and admitted he loved her sooner, instead of pushing her towards someone she didn't even love. Thinking of this, it all came flooding back to her, and before she could stop herslef she was surging towards Peter, he could see pure rage in her eyes, she grabbed him by the colour and screamed in his face "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU DISCOVERED A LITTLE TOO LATE THAT YOU LOVED ME, DIDN'T YOU? PUSHED ME TOWARDS A **RAPIST **AND NOW HE GETS TO WALK FREE, AGAIN THANKS TO YOU, AND I'M FOEVER HAUNTED BY THE EVENTS OF THAT NIGHT, SO THANK'S A BUNCH" Michelle and Maria pulled her off him, she was weak and fragile so it wasn't too hard. Peter hated seeing Carla like this, he wanted to hold her but knew it probably wouldn't help, and he knew deep down she was right, he'd loved her for months but tried to convince himself it wasn't true, and he did push her towards Frank, and if he'd controlled himself and waited till after the trial to see Carla, then Frank wouldn't have got the proof he felt so guilty, so stupid he could've kicked himself, Michelle could see he was close to tears and suggested he go home and sort things out with Leanne, he didn't need telling twice, he didn't want Carla to seem him cry, he knew it wouldn't help.

He felt nervous about speaking to Leanne, he didn't feel ready, but he knew he had to.

**- sorry it's so short, another chapter will be uploaded shortly, promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I should've known, I should've listened to my instincts, instead of believing all of his lies, thinking booze was his real temptaion when actually it was that lying little slut"

" Leanne, it's not your fault, you loved him dearly and you just overlooked those things because you're a good person, don't blame yourself for this darling" Stella tried to make Leanne feel better.

"You don't understand,mum, I knew, I knew there was something, all the secrets they shared, the way he looked at her, how protective he is over her and the way he reacted when she was raped, he couldn't have made his feelings for her any more obvious if he'd kissed her in front of me, i'm a gullable idiot"

"No you're not sweetheart, Peter is a good liar, I know, I asked him about him and Carla - "

"You what? You knew there was something going on and you didn't think to tell me? Am I the last person to find out, why is everyone keeping things from me?"

"I didn't know, it's just..."

"What? Tell me!"

"Well, Peter went christmas shopping and left his bags in Karl's cab, so i just took a peek, to see what he'd got you, and there was this beuatiful necklace in there, but he got you a phone so I was a bit suspicious, then I saw Carla with that necklace and she said someone got it her as a present, then I saw Carla and Peter talking in the pub so i made him come into the back with me so i could ask him.."

"And? What did he say?"

"He just said that he'd got you it as a present but saw Carla with the same necklace, assumed you wouldn't be happy about that, so took it back and got you a moblile instead, I was gonna tell you but I didn't exactly have any proof"

"I can't believe it, hang on a minute.. christmas day when we were at ken and Deidre's he snuck off for a walk, saying all the alcohol around was too much for him, i offered to come but he wouldn't let me, he must've been off to see her, how dare he leave his family to go and see her" Leanne began to cry. Stella put her arm round her to comfort her.

"He doesn't deserve you Leanne."

Karl opened the door "There's someone here to see ya Leanne" Peter slowly walked in with his head bowed down.

"I don't think she wants to see you right now" Stella said angrily.

"It's fine" Leanne said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Stella reluctantly walked out.

"What do you want then, let me guess, a string of lies and excuses?"

**- They'll be more carter soon, but just had to touch on Leanne's feelings!**


End file.
